The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
A metal-filling operation is a common and widely used operation to form a semiconductor device. However, with decreasing in a dimension of a semiconductor structure and increasing in an aspect ratio of the semiconductor structure, challenges in the metal-filling operation become more and more significant. A solution tackles the encountered problems is required.